


Sweet Pea

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Asshole Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Child Abuse, Creeper Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Don't Read This, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Narcolepsy, Narcoleptic Jade Harley, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Pedophilia, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Jade gets a narcoleptic attack at Dave's birthday sleepover, and Bro gets a idea.Please read the tags and warnings before reading.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Jade Harley, Jade Harley/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please do not read this if you are sensitive to this kind of subject matter, I do not support or condone pedophilia I just had a fic idea that I needed to get out of my head.

Bro looked up from his phone.

"What?"

"I just told you, Mister Strider. Jade-" Rose began.

"Little lady, I heard. You're saying that she just passed out? Like flat out?"

"She has narcolepsy and this is a somewhat frequent occurrence for her. I just thought that as the quote unquote _responsible_ adult, you should be informed of the situation."

"Did she like," Bro pinched the bridge of his nose, his dark shades hiding most of his expression. "Hit her head or something? Is she bleeding out or foaming at the mouth or whatever?"

"Mister Strider, there is currently an unconscious 13 year old on the living room floor who caught the coffee table on her way down. It is in your best interest to ensure that she is safe, lest we have to resort to prematurely calling an ambulance and alerting our parents of this; and I severely doubt that this will benefit you, as your home is clearly unsafe for children, with the swords, sex toys and traps and whatnot. It would not make a very good birthday present to Dave."

Bro held back the urge to punch a 12 old.

He did not however, hold back the urge to let out a resounding "Fffffuuuck."

"My sentiments exactly." Rose remarked.

"How long is she going to be out? Oh my god did she shit herself? Does she shit herself when she passes out? I do NOT want to clean that up if she does."

"How charming of you. She'll be unconscious for approximately half an hour. If she's asleep for longer than 40 minutes then I do suggest you take her to a hospital, as well as if you notice any abnormalities in her sleep."

"Ugh....why can't you just look after her? You seem to know enough."

"I'm not going to let John win at Mario Kart again." She replied, leaving the conversation at that and leading Bro to the other room.

There Jade was, laying on the floor next to the coffee table, John watching Bro and Dave trying to stay cool. From what Bro could see, she hadn't messed herself, thankfully, but she did knock over a coke can, her dress unsubtly stained where the drink got on her. Apart from that she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling and eyes gently shut behind her glasses.

"Her stuff in your room, little man?" Bro asked, Dave nodding and attempting to look calm.

Bro leaned over and lifted her up, carrying the sleeping girl bridal style and taking her to the bedroom as if she weighed nothing before shutting the door with a nudge and flash stepping over the countless wires and trip hazards. Dave had disassembled his bed so that both of his mattresses were separate and there was enough room for everyone to sleep comfortably, extra blankets and pillows strewn around haphazardly.

He laid her down on the mattress nearest to him before digging through her bag and finding her pyjamas, setting them down before he began to undress her. Jade's arms and legs were slender yet toned, the girl surprisingly muscular for her age. The skin was marked with many bruises too, and there were tender looking red patches on her left arm and shoulder where she had hit the table which were sure to also bruise. Overall despite how cute she looked, she was also hardy and tough, a combination Bro thought was fucking perfect. He moved the straps of her dress forwards after he had unzipped the back and slid the garment down to her knees before unhooking her bra, Bro almost entranced as he watched her petite chest rise and fall with her soft breaths.

He had half an hour, right?

His glasses almost flung off his face with how hard he shook his head, trying to put those thoughts out of the way so he could at least focus on what he was meant to be doing. Bro flash manoeuvred on the sleeping girl, pulling on her pyjama shirt and untucking her curly hair so it wasn't held inside the garment before setting her back down on the mattress. Her pyjamas were fairly plain, black and dotted with white stars.

He sucked in air through his teeth as he found his gloved hands wandering up her thighs, lifting up her legs and completely exposing the crotch of her paw-print panties to him. The girl made a sleepy noise at the feeling of her body being shifted like that, Bro's heart skipping a beat at the chance that she could wake up and alert the others, letting them find out what he was doing.

"At least I can use 'I was checking her for bruises' as an excuse." Bro thought out loud, rubbing up and down her marked thigh and hearing the quiet hum in her throat. Jade got a little more vocal as Bro leaned forwards and began gently kissing her crotch through her panties, the girl groaning and tossing her head.

"Shh, I got you, sugar-pea." Bro hushed, cradling her head in his hand and petting her cheek, all the while rubbing his fingers over her sensitive parts, the panties beginning to mould to its shape.  
"Don't worry 'bout a thing, babygirl, I'll make you feel good." He assured as if she could hear him.

Bro went back to kissing her crotch, brushing his lips against the fabric and slowly dragging his pierced tongue over the places he knew would make her feel the best, the evidence of his success being the way he felt her crotch twitch beneath him. He went on and on, slowly licking her over and over again until the light green of her panties was darkened with his spit. Next he began rubbing his fingertips against the damp underwear, pressing against her, making sure to focus on her clit, which bulged against her damp panties.

It seemed like her body was getting used to the attention, her hums and coos getting quieter until Bro could barely hear her. Easing her into it, Bro pulled back and removed her underwear, pulling them down over her legs and letting them sit at her ankles. Her crotch was covered in curly black hair and her slit was shining with her fluids. Bro never took her to be the kind of girl to shave in the first place, not that she needed to.

He took a long _drag_ of his tongue over her bare crotch, the girl letting out a little huff of breath and quivering at the warm and wet feeling directly on her, no fabric dulling the sensation. Bro rubbed his fingers on her entrance before gently dipping them inside of her, a little wisp of breath leaving Jade's parted lips as he traced his fingertip over her hymen before hooking it deeper inside of her. Jade's walls were tight, wet and warm, practically dripping with her honey as it quivered around his finger, Bro slowly beginning to move it in and out of her, trying to work her up until he could slip his dick inside of her.

Up until then his cock was a passive ache against his increasingly tight pants, but touching the inside of her pussy had stirred him up, penis feeling like it was burning from shaft to tip. He raised his hips and let out a pained gasp as he freed his throbbing dick from his pants, noticing that if it could get any redder he'd probably break the RGB values of his body. Bro leaned in and gently grabbed her thighs, lifting them up and using them to angle her so he could line his own hips up better, pressing the head against her wet slit, parting it with his fingers.

"This'll hurt, but only for a minute." He whispered.

It was tight, way tighter than he anticipated, gripping down around his cock as he felt something tear inside of her, the girl wincing and shifting under him. Bro hushed her gently and freed one of her thighs to take her cheek in his hand, trying to be as soft as he could as he forced himself inside of her, the man needing to jut forwards just to get a few more inches before he managed to get most of it in, not wanting to push her too far. He let out his breath, tight in his throat, legs turning to jelly and trembling as his cock was finally given sensation. For a moment he stayed still, not only to get Jade comfortable with the foreign feeling but to just enjoy her insides twitching and trying to relax to accommodate his length, Bro holding back a moan at the hot, wet feeling around him.

Slowly, he pulled back before sinking forwards again, making sure his movements were rhythmical and gentle to not disturb her sleep with any sudden rutting or anymore discomfort, just taking steady strokes. He wondered what dreams she was having, if she even had dreams during her narcoleptic sleep. He assumed that it was a good dream, the one she was having then soft and warm, his touches translating through whatever dream-like lens Jade had so she could understand what was happening to her body and the sensations she felt. Hopefully she would wake up with no memory of this, only a sticky slickness on her groin and a hint of blood that she would hopefully think of as her period, and a satisfaction she couldn't place. Jade seemed to settle down out of her initial squirming, breath quiet and matching the pace of his thrusts as her voice was a gentle hum in her throat.

"Y'like that sweet pea?" Bro muttered gently, watching her as he slipped his cock in and out, bumping it against her good spots to elicit more of a reaction, trying to push the limits of what he could do without waking her up. He groped her petite chest and slipped his thumb in between her teeth to just play with her body, before settling on rubbing and pressing down on the nub of her clit as he continued his steady thrusting. He felt Jade tense up around him, the noises they made together becoming more lewd and wet, her breath staggering for a moment as she even made a little squeak among the sleepy hums and huffs, her reaction making Bro twitch inside her.

"Yeah, good~ Just like that..." He purred. "Good, good girl. Fuck...you're...really-fuck~"

Bro was getting close, thoughts blending incoherently until he was glad that the sleeping girl couldn't hear his lustful nothings. He tried to keep his pace slow and steady but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the heat and desperation growing in him, Bro beginning to speed up his pace if only a little, just to get more of her. He wanted to cum inside of her, deep, feel her quiver around him as he came and leave her groin sticky and messy, marking her, but the more rational part of him new he couldn't. He couldn't cum inside her, he didn't want to risk getting her pregnant and ruining her life, or even worse leave evidence when she had a chance of not even remembering this.  
But god, wouldn't it feel great?  
He looked back down at Jade, the 13 year old he was balls-deep inside, too far in to feel guilty, not that he would've felt remorse anyway. She didn't seem to show any extreme reactions, but he knew people came in their sleep all the time from wet dreams, this would just be more 'man-made' than any of her others, if she even had any others.

Just as he felt a moment away from bursting he pulled out and let go of her legs, cock slick with a mix of her fluids and the blood from her cherry. Bro looped his finger and thumb around the wet shaft, not wanting to get his gloves dirty as he began jerking off at the sight of her, debating where he should cum. Her thighs? Her stomach? A more devious part of him considered her sleeping face and hair, or even her lips or the inside of her mouth, and another part wanted to cum on the crotch of her panties, but they were dangerous ideas. In the end it was his own bodies decision, and it chose the tamer option of cumming on the bed right in between her thighs, almost making contact with her pussy, clamping his free hand over his mouth and back arching as he came.

After reaching his orgasm he tried to get his breath back and returned his attention back to Jade, playing with her wet slit and feeling her throbbing insides which had clearly came while he was still close before wiping up her slit with his fingers to pull away excess fluids. Bro grabbed one of Dave's socks; not the most elegant option but a sufficient one, and wiped off his fingers and cock so he didn't stain his underwear before wiping down the cumshot and her own fluids from the bed before they could seep into the sheets.

"Good job, babygirl." Bro praised quietly, petting her hair.

He finally grabbed her pyjama bottoms and lifted her legs, worming them up until the waist band reached the top of her hips before setting her legs back down. Bro gave her one final look-over to make sure nothing was too out of place before putting the sock in the pocket and opening the bedroom door.

"She ain't dead or nothing, just got some bruises on her arm. 'Should be up in a few." Bro announced. The other three kids were on the couch playing Mario Kart, unaware of what he just did and nodding to affirm they heard what he said.

\--

After switching on the washing machine, Bro opened the refrigerator and grabbed himself an orange soda, watching the three kids debate which game they'd play next. From the corner of his eye he noticed Jade slink from the bedroom to the bathroom, obviously trying to make sure her presence went undetected. Her footsteps were weak and shaky, and she carried a sort of mild nauseated dizziness that Bro didn't recognise, clearly not about to throw up, just disorientated. She stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, Bro not bothering to guess what she was doing before she emerged and walked over to the couch, letting her appearance be known.

"Hey guys! Sorry about falling asleep at your birthday party Dave." She said, taking a seat in between John and Dave.

"Oh hey Jade, while you were having your little snooze I managed to beat Egbert here twice." Dave boasted.

"Pshh did not!" John argued. "Plus Rose beat us both more times than you beat me."

"She's in pyjamas?" Rose asked Bro, not bothering to comment on the game scores, an unnerved, shocked kind of surprise on her face. _He couldn't have, could he?_

Bro knew that she caught on, probably debating in her head whether or not he would actually do such a thing. Of course the answer was yes, but she was still mulling it over and Bro just had to keep cool.

"Yeah, I changed her clothes for her. They were all covered in coke, plus I had to check for broken bones and bruises and shit, so I may as well make sure the girl's comfortable." He replied, casually sipping his drink, shades ensuring she had no way of seeing his eyes.

"Isn't that inappropriate, Mister Strider?" Rose finally said, trying her best to send the message to him while also keeping her friends ignorant lest she be incorrect. "I'm sure Jade is capable of changing herself."

"Maybe, I ain't about to let the sweet pea sleep all sticky though."

"Don't worry Rose, it's fine." Jade assured, a little confused as to why Rose was so upset. "Thanks, um, Bro."

Bro felt a little part of himself die when he saw Jade smile at him so sweetly, but at least she didn't know what he did to her, or hadn't figured it out yet anyway.


End file.
